The Story Of Us
by Bepottioniaries
Summary: Different little oneshots about different situations. BB. R&R.
1. Listen to your heart

Hey guys (:

This is my first try on Bones, so please don't be too hard on me but still I would be glad about a few comments so I can improve.

This can contain mistakes about the plot because I haven't seen all episodes yet.

Also there can be misspellings or grammar errors since I'm from Germany, I'm sorry for that ;)

Well, I guess it's obvious but I still need to say it, right?

I do not own Bones :o

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark_

With a sigh I let myself fall back in my favorite chair. I knew this was ridiculous, having a favorite chair but I connected one special memory with it and every time I sat here, the memory felt a bit more real.

I always saw, felt Booth holding me in that chair, looking at me in his way, smiling.

I let him so close, so close that I finally had to push him away.

I may was regretting my choice but it seemed like the only right way back then.

I loved him but all I could keep were the memories we shared and now carry on with my life like he never even touched it.

It shouldn't matter that I loved him so much it hurt, it shouldn't matte what my heart was saying.

All that should matter where the facts, and these said that it would be the best for me to just move on.

And that would surely be the best for him aswell.


	2. Today was a fairytale

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey T-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

__Looking in the mirror, I frowned.

My hair really did look horrible today, my face somewhat tired.

But I had no time to do anything about it because in this moment the doorbell rang.

This was probably Booth, picking me up.

There was no doubt that he changed me but neither that it wasn't for the good.

But I have changed him too.

From all I've learned from Booth, this might just meant that we loved each other.

When I opened the door, Booth stood in front of me with my favorite coffee in his right hand, smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but return it when he pulled me in a hug. "You look beautiful! Want some coffee?"

Before I could answer, our eyes met, standing just millimetres apart, Booth suddenly leaned in, murmuring:

"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Then he kissed me.


	3. Love the way you lie

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall_

Desperately I covered my face with my hands.

I didn't know what else to say.

I was reaching my limit.

I loved Bones, more than anything else on this world, but maybe we really were just too different.

Maybe we were just not supposed to be.

I wanted us to be together, I had given up so much for her, changed so many things, but where was the point?

Where was the point in our relationship if we couldn't be ourselves?

And sometimes I still snapped.

And I was sorry for that.

But my past, my time at the army, who would have stayed untouched by this?

I may have lied to her, I may have cheated on her, and I may have touched her but there was one thing I was always true about.

She was my world.


	4. Just a dream

_And I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes_

_It was only just a dream_

I couldn't ignore the facts, couldn't deny the truth forever.

Since I woke up, since I saw a way it could also be, I was thinking about Bones, my friend, my partner, more often than I may should.

I looked at her with different eyes.

Sometimes I even caught myself at daydreaming about the way I had seen was possible.

Even though it now seemed totally wrong thanks to her.

In this universe, it was surreal, and I had to accept that.

All I had were the dreams, the memories, which weren't even real, to hold onto.

But I didn't care as long as she was just with me.


	5. Someone like you

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_

_I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

__The moment I saw Hannah, set eyes on her face, I regretted my choice.

What did I think? What was I expecting?

She was beautiful, no question why Booth fell for her.

All I could manage to say was an awkward "Hi."

Obviously surprised she returned my greetings.

"Uhm..." I hesitated for a moment. "Is Booth there?"

"Hang on a second."

She disappeared but just to come back a few moments later, holding Booths hand.

"Bones!" There was delight in his eyes but he tried to keep it down.  
"It's so great to see you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna come inside?"

By the look on Hannah's face I could say that I wasn't welcome, so I just shook my head.  
"No... I'm... I'm sorry! It was a stupid idea to come here..."

I turned but Booth had already got hold of my wrist.  
"Don't go... I... I've missed you."

"Oh Booth..." I looked at him sadly but this one wasn't up to me.

I wasn't the one who ended it, who got together with someone else and was engaged.

"Are you happy?" I asked quietly.

After a moment he nodded slightly.

So I hugged him.

"Then so am I."

And then I left, my heart leaving behind with him.


	6. What makes you beautiful

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I glanced at my watch.

She could turn up any second now.

I didn't know why but my heart suddenly began to beat faster and I had to do my best to calm me down.

Picking Bones up was really no reason to freak out.

I already had done that a thousand times but still...

Sometimes I felt so special about her and I felt like I wasn't showing it enough, like I wasn't appreciating her enough.

And then, there she was, covering her laugh with her hand when she saw me.

I couldn't help but smile when she came closer and I gave her the rose.

"Bones."


	7. Valentines Special: Hey soul sister

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream _  
_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind _  
_Hey soul sister _  
_Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know! _  
_Hey soul sister, _  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight_

With a knock I entered Bones' office.

She looked up and smiled a little.

"Booth, what are you doing here? As you can see, there is a lot of work to be done."

"Bones." I rolled my eyes. "The work is still gonna be there tomorrow."

"So?" Questioning she inspected me.

Unbelievingly I returned her glance. "Don't you know what day is today?"

"Well..." She broke our eye conatct to look on her desk. "I don't know why this should be relevant for me since I am in no relationship."

With a grin, I pulled the rose and some chocolate from behind my back and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentines day, Bones."

"But Booth, I don't..."

"Shht." I placed a finger on her lips. "Please, don't destroy the moment with some of your so-called logic."

Her mouth formed into a smile and she muttered something under my fingers.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I wanted to say that I don't have anything for you..."

I shook my head and said, "Don't worry"while I turned to cross the room to reach the radio.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Just turning the music a bit up."

She looked at me suspicious when I came back and took her hand, while slow music was playing in the background.

"Come on, Bones." I begged. "This is fun."

She still seemed full of doubts.

"For me?" I asked with an innocent glance.

She sighed. "Fine."

I smiled brightly, while she placed one hand on my shoulder and let I let my rest on her hips.

Then I started to move with her to the tact of the music, while we looked into each other's eyes.

My heart began racing but I gave my best to hide it.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well..." I looked to the ground. "You know, you're my partner, Bones and I like you pretty much."

She seemed thoughtfully and I feared that she was going to say that this was not right because we were working together but she didn't. "That's the only reason?"

"I... Well, you know..." I paused again, not sure if I should really say what was on my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"

She shot me a confused glance and I frowned. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound like that..."

We both laughed. "I meant, do you want to..." I took a deep breath. "Go on a date with me?"

A big smile appeared on her lips, while she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I would love to."


	8. Dollhouse

Hi guys (:

I just wanted to thank you for the reviews I got so far :)

I was happy about them and they motivated me to keep on writing ;D

So, I would really be glad about a few more, because, remember, otherwise I can't improve (:

* * *

_I'm just a girl, you're just a boy_

_This is my heart, it's not a toy_

_So what's with you playing with my mind_

Booth was really driving me mad.

One day he acted as if I was the only one for him, the other he just treated me like his college, his partner, not more, not less.

And I couldn't help but fall a bit more for him each day.

I just wished he would stop making me feel this way because I knew I had lost the moment I crushed his feelings towards me.

Back then I didn't know how to handle what was going on inside of me, I was afraid of what it might be.

And while I had figured it out by now, he had moved on.


	9. Coming home

_Baby we've been living in sin, ' cause we've been really in love _  
_But we' ve been living as friends _  
_So you've been a guest in your own home _  
_It' s time to make your house your home _  
_Pick up your phone, come on_

I stood in the middle of my living room, looking around.

It was as if something was missing.

And there was a small voice in my head, telling me what it was but I gave my best to ignore it juts like I've done it over the last years.

While I let myself fall into my armchair I had to think of something Sweets told me not long ago.

_"Maybe, you're going for it the wrong way."_

The problem was, I started to believe it.

I may had sleepless nights because of her, I may couldn't get a straight thought because of her but still I was happy because of her.

She was the one thing I never wanted to be without again.

Angela told me to go for it, give it a try but there was something that had been stopping me.

My own fear of being turned down by her again.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and thought of everything we had together.

That was the moment I realized I had to risk it, that I had to tell her.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number before I could step in my own way again.


	10. When I look at you

_Yeah when my world is falling apart _  
_When there's no light to break up the dark _  
_That's when I look at you _  
_When the waves are flooding the shore and I _  
_Can't find my way home anymore _  
_That's when I look at you_

Without really thinking about it I ringed the doorbell at Booths door.

When he opened he looked surprised.

"Bones, what are you doing here? We don't have an appointment, do we?"

"No, no." I shook my head slightly.

"Then, what is it?"

I just looked at him because I didn't really know it myself.

All I was sure about was that I needed to see him after all that has happened lately.

After a moment of silence I decided to just tell him the truth.

"I don't know... Can I... Can I just come inside?"

He was obviously confused but stepped aside.

"Sure, come in."

I entered his house and followed him into the living room.

"You wanna drink something?"

I shook my head.

A sudden sadness occurred in me and so I looked around to cover it but Booth looked right trough me.

"Bones, are you alright?"

In this moment I couldn't hold back the tears any longer so I just put my hands in front of my face.

"Hey..."

He came to me and put his arms around me before he let himself sank back in a chair with me on his lap.

I gave my best to calm myself down. "I'm sorry..." I murmured. "It's just... It's so much to take right now and I... I don't know how to handle that."

"There is no need to apologies." He answered seriously and pulled my hair out of my face.

"Nobody would have stayed untouched by what you have been going through."

While I rested my head on his chest, he gave me a kiss on top of my hair.

I had been kidnapped along with a few women by someone who was physically ill.

He had killed, killed and made us watch, killed without any reason.

We all were strangers to him.

"You know, I can't erase those memories from your mind." He said and I looked at him again.

"But I can promise you to always be by your side and protect you."

I nodded, smiling for the first time in weeks and knowing that with Booth at my side I would have a chance to start over because he may could not make me forget but he could help me deal with it and make the past bearable.


	11. It will rain

_There's no religion that could save me _  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor _  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' _  
_Will keep you by my side _  
_And keep you from walkin' out the door._

God. I remembered a time when I really believed He was saving me, when I believed He was protecting me.

But how could I still believe in him when he let her slip away from me?

How could I still believe He wanted nothing but the best for me?

I may was no saint, but most certainly, I was no sinner.

Even though I killed people, I still had fought for my country in war, I made sure that there was justice for murdered victims and all I was asking for was her.

I had begged her, I had pleaded, I had even shed a few tears but she had stayed hard, told me she needed some time.

I glanced into my glass, suddenly disgusted not by the Scotch inside but by myself, so I just threw the glass against the wall, where it hit a picture of us, of happier times.

I stood up and picked it up.

It had been taken shortly after I had taken a bullet for her.

I would have died for her, I would have done everything.

But she had left.

Left because I wasn't good enough.

She didn't say it that way, but I know she meant it that way.

I just wasn't good enough for Doctor Temprance Brennan.


	12. The way I loved you

Hi (:

First of all, I wanted to thank you for the reviews. I was very happy about them.

And I wanted to mark that you can also send requests for songs or plotlines ;)

* * *

_Everything's cool, yeah, it's all gonna be okay, yeah... _  
_And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, _  
_But not today, no... _  
_Cause I don't feel so good, _  
_I'm tangled up inside, my heart is on my sleeve, _  
_Tomorrow is a mystery to me._

"Sweetie..." Angela placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can't go on like this forever..."

I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my lips before I turned around to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

She looked dubiously at me. "There is no need to pretend in front of me. Besides, everyone can see it."

I closed my eyes for a second, shaking my head. "And what am I supposed to do?"

She sighed. "Maybe it's better if you talk about it and not just keep silent."

"But maybe I don't wanna talk to him."

"Then talk to someone else about it."

I glanced at her thoughtfully. "Could I talk to you?"

"Sure." She smiled heartily at me.

I hold on for another moment but then I just started talking.

"You know, it's just that I feel like the break up was the wrong step. I feel like I can't get over him, I still love him and I want to be with him. But I can't tell him the truth because I said that we need to break up because it's not good to have a relationship with your partner and now I regret it more than anything. While he seems to be fine with all of this and it's driving me mad. Why can't I also be so cool with it?"

Angela placed an arm around my shoulders.

"You know, Booth also takes it hard. He may always acts tough and wants to seem like it doesn't bother him but it does.  
I can see it in his eyes, the way he still looks at you every time he thinks he is unwatched.  
But none of you know how it's gonna be tomorrow.  
Maybe you're gonna be back together or maybe you're friends again.  
We can't know what the future holds for you but I can tell you one thing:  
Today it may seem like worst thing that ever happened to you but tomorrow everything could already have changed for the better."


	13. I'd lie

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar _  
_I think he can see through everything _  
_But my heart _  
_First thought when I wake up is _  
_My god he's beautiful_

"I think the Mall-guy is lying." Booth said matter-of-factly looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "And what makes you think that?"

"The way he acted when he told us his story. It was obvious, don't you think?"

"But we have no evidence."

"Right, no evidence."

"Booth, I'm sorry." I was taken aback by his tone. "But we can't go around arresting people because of your feelings."

"Then tell me, when was I wrong the last time?"

I kept silent because I couldn't remember the last time. He was often right considering these things but we still needed facts. That wasn't my fault. I didn't make this rule. But arguing with him about it now wouldn't help us in the slightest so I just didn't say anything at all.

He really had a good knowledge of human nature so I could be glad that he hadn't figured out my true feelings by now.

All the time we spent together and still here we were, juts friends and we were probably never going to be more than this.

My heart began to race when he placed his hand on my arm saying "Come on, we need to go." but I knew that I could never ever confess my feelings because he was my partner and partners don't love each other, do they?


	14. Smile

_Don't know how I lived without you _  
_Cuz every time that I get around you _  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes _  
_You make me smile_

Shaking my head I smiled and focused back on the street ahead of me.

"What?" Bones asked also laughing slightly. "Why are you reacting like that?"

"I don't know... It's just... The imagination of you taking a kid to the zoo..."

"Hey, it's not that funny."

She pretended to be hurt but I knew better.

The time I spent with her had taught me so much, she had taught me just as much as I had taught her.

I didn't know where I might be now if I hadn't met her.

Today, I could hardly remember my time at the army, when I was a sniper because she made me realize that I wasn't all bad.

She had shown me a side of me that probably would have stayed uncovered without her.

While I had given her my love she had learned to return it.

"Bones?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "Thank you."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome."


	15. Shattered (Part I)

_A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting _  
_With love gone for so long _  
_And this day's ending _  
_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know _  
_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

Yeah, maybe I was a fool. Maybe I was a fool for believing the words of the woman I loved.

But I didn't care. Even if people said she was cold, that she couldn't feel.

Hardly one of them knew her story, probably not one of them understood.

No one but me.

So I would wait for her to love me even if it took a thousand years.

I would just keep on believing no matter how hard it would get, no matter how hopeless it would be.

One day maybe she would wake up and make her promise to me come true.

_"I'm just a little confused by what's going on inside of me right now, Booth. And I need some time. Some time to figure out what that means."_

I was optimistic that one day I would hold her hand.

I mean, I had suffered so much and I deserved to be happy for once, right?


	16. Shattered (Part II)

_There's a light, there's a sun _  
_taking all these shattered ones _  
_To the place we belong_  
_and his love will conquer all_

A loud bang and I was waiting for the pain. The pain which was never going to come and when I looked up again I knew why.

Booth was lying there, hardly breathing.

Again he had put my life over his own, had protected me from another psycho who was trying to kill me.

"No…" I struggled. "No! Booth!"

I ran to him, stooped down while the other FBI Agents took care of the criminal.

"Booth…" His shirt already began to take in the blood. "No, please, don't be…"

I didn't even dare saying it, when he slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Someone call the emergency doctor! Fast!" I screamed while carefully placing a hand on his cheek.

"Bones…" He whispered. "I… I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about this now. We can talk about all this later, okay?"

He smiled weakly. "Later… But there might not be a later…"

My eyes began to fill with tears again. "There will be! There just has to be!"

"Bones…" He murmured again. "You're so beautiful!"

He looked dreamy at me. "I think I never told you that but without you I always felt like nothing and you know what, it really did broke my heart when I saw you with another man. And I regret it, I sincerely regret every time I hurt you in the slightest. Your smile was the one thing that light up my world when it was really dark…"

"Stop that, Booth! Now it's not the time for last words. You will be alright again and…" I paused when he lifted his hand to wash away some tears. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Oh God… Booth, please! Don't… Don't leave me!"

He closed his eyes.

"Booth! No! Come on, you have to stay awake."

He opened his eyes again but he looked as though he was seeing something nobody else could. He looked as though he was looking at something far away. "This is not the last time we see each other." he suddenly continued, focusing a last time at me."Maybe we're just not meant to be together yet, but someday we will, right?"

"Of course we will!" I agreed taking his hand.

He pressed it. "I love you, Bones, I always have, always will."

"And I love you, Booth!" I leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't passionate, but it was all we needed right now. He slowly nodded. "Alright, I'm off then."

Finally I completely lost the battle against my tears. I knew it was too late. I knew I lost him, so I just nodded. "Alright", I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "Save me a seat, wherever you're going to now."

"Yeah, I promise."

"I love you, Booth." A last small smile appeared on his face. "Take good care of yourself."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Bones."

"Booth…" I didn't manage to say more because in this moment the pressure of his hand weakened, his breath got heavier until it stopped and the last Sunray of the day disappeared from his face and left my world entirely dark.


	17. Stay

_And before you _  
_I had nowhere to run to _  
_Nothing to hold on to _  
_I came so close to giving it up _  
_And I wonder if you know _  
_How it feels to let you go?_

I really started to wonder if she tought that this was easy for me.

After all, there was always a big difference between saying and doing.

I mean, she was pretty smart, so how could she believe all these lies?

How was it that she couldn't see the truth in my eyes?

Did that just proof that she never believed in anything I told her before?

That she didn't believe that I was lost before her?

That she didn't believe that I would have given up without her?

That she didn't believe that she saved me?

I never asked her to stay because I couldn't find the right words, not because I wanted her to leave.

Even though that was it what I said, because it was much easier to confess.

How could she possibly think that this was the truth?

Well, maybe it was because she wanted to believe the lie.

Wanted to believe that I could let go of her as easily as she obviously let go of me...


End file.
